making out in crashed cars
by caricatureofintimacy
Summary: edward and jacob, true starcrossed lovers, an evening for them in the forest. short 700 words


title: _making out in crashed cars_ ll pairings: _edward cullen/jacob black_ ll characters: _isabella swan, edward cullen, jacob black_ ll rating: _pg _ll warnings: _slash _ll disclaimer: _i don't own twilight, this was something i wrote when bella was really annoying me, and seriously edward/jacob are just right for each other_ ll

**making out in crashed cars**

_by caricatureofintimacy_

'I love you' danced across Edward's lips; perfect and curved slightly to the side, crystal white teeth glistening in the light. They taunted him, reeled him in, even though the smell irritated his nose and lathered dangerously on his tongue. The grass itched at his skin, his back sinking into the moist grass; Edward crouched next to him, legs tucked underneath his arms, staring off into the trees, distracted. 'Hmm' he whispered back 'me too'. The silence carried on thick and heavy.

'Sometimes I think –' Edward murmured his head tilted to the side, attractive face contemplating, thinking ' – that maybe this is all a dream, but then I wake up next to you and you're there – but at what consequence?' Edward pondered morosely aloud, eyes crinkling in distain. Jacob pops himself up on both his elbows and wraps his arm around Edward's freezing waist. Like fire breathing on ice, they melt, into one person; Edward sinks slowly down to the ground next to Jacob and burries his face in Jacob's neck. Inhaling, exhaling, and shivering. Jacob's hand falls to the lower part of Edward's back, rubbing soothingly.

'I imprinted on you, you know? Bella' Jacob says her name softly 'thought it was her I imprinted on, at the time I suppose I thought I did, why I felt so contempt when I was around her and _you_.' Jacob finishes with a sigh, pulling the vampire closer to his body. Edward's nose wrinkles at the smell, but now it's not as bad, not as bad as before. When there was sneaking through back doors, into bedrooms, needy touches, kisses, and secrecy. Now the smell didn't make him want to run a mile, it made him want to slip closer, climb into Jacob's skin. Find out everything about him, not just mentally but physically. Be a werewolf with him. Embrace love.

'I wish dad was still alive' Jacob say sadly 'He should be able to meet you as my lover, not my enemy, see what I see in you, not just vampire, but love of my life' Jacob said kissing Edward on the top of his head. Edward smiles into Jacob's t-shirt and crawls up his boyfriend's body, straddling Jacob's waist when they were eye to eye, 'You're a romantic Jacob Black!' Edward said accusingly, and Jacob rolled his eyes affectionately. 'Only to you – now however I regret it' Jacob teased.

'Mhmmm, whatever you say love' Edward answered pressing his lips to the corner of Jacob's. Jacob chuckles and tightens his hold on Edward. Peppering small kisses softly, before directing a moist kiss right in the centre of Jacob's lips, Edward smiles beautiful, eyes alight. Edward kisses Jacob like it's their last kiss, kisses like he treasures every moment they spend together. Jacob kisses like he's in love. 'I love you' Jacob mumbles against Edward's lips, flipping them over (which is harder work that most couples) and pressing a quarter of his weight into his boyfriends body.

'I know' Edward says when he pulls away, lips red and face flushed. Jacob grins and grinds down suggestively; a moan escaping from his playful lips. Edward rolls his eyes and thrusts his hips up playfully, leaning his head up also to start a chastise kiss. 'We're not having sexual relations in an abandon park in the middle of nowhere, who knows who is watching?' Edward explains, Jacob pouts and jerks his face out of reach for make-up kisses. Edward frowns confused.

'Cock block me' Jacob snarls, Edward looks wide-eyed, only relaxing when Jacob rolls off of him and pulls him on top of his chest. It was silent.

'_... I can't believe you said sexual relations...'_

the end.

comments are adored. may write more later.


End file.
